One Team, Two Olivers
by Lawral
Summary: What will happen when Tommy's little sister becomes a Power Ranger?
1. Chapter One

One Team, Two Olivers  
  
By: Lawrali & Faery23Dst  
  
Chapter One  
  
Today just happened to be the coolest day of the summer. A comfortable 82° brought children of all ages outside to enjoy the day. The park had been packed, th lake as well and Ernie's showed no sign of a slow day; although, it was never a slow day at the Juice Bar.  
  
Today also happened to be rather quiet despite the noise of barking dogs, screaming children and blaring music. So far today Angel Grove showed no sign of a monster created by Zedd or Rita.   
  
In a clearing where the park met the lake, seven teens sat around a makeshift picnic. The cove happened to be their favorite spot. Out of the site from anyone who happened to be at the park or the lake.  
  
Billy, himself, happened to be a frequent visitor to the particular spot. Or he was back in his more geeky, nerdy days. But that was all behind him. Tommy had helped him with his martial arts, rocky and Adam worked out with him three times a week and Kim had helped him with his gymnastics. The "unlikely" ranger was more buff these days. He'd turned his baby fat into muscle and gotten wire framed glasses. All around, he liked himself better and the other rangers didn't tend to protect him so much.  
  
Adam was also a frequent visitor. It was peaceful there, he could think. He had tried several times to clear his thoughts there but it only made it harder to stop thinking of her. He'd close his eyes and saw her chestnut hair, her bright hazel eyes, and the way his heart raced when she came into the room.  
  
"Thomas Oliver!"  
  
"Joleen Oliver!"  
  
The remaining teens erupted in laughter.   
  
"Don't tell them what I wear to bed," the younger girl screamed.  
  
"I had to... it's the rule of the game," Tommy commented, preparing to defend himself against her retaliation.  
  
"Fine, Kim, truth or dare?"  
  
Gripping her side from laughter, she was just able to say "truth."   
  
Jo smiled knowing that she had Tommy in a death-grip. "Did you know that Tommy carries that picture of you everywhere he goes?"  
  
Tommy's face turned a shade of pink threateningly close to Kim's uniform color. Kim blushed slightly and in a weak voice she muttered an agreement. The others stifled their laughter.  
  
Jo smiled further, "To bed?"  
  
The group burst out laughing as Tommy and Kim both turned a deep red color. Tommy jumped up and started chasing, an already running, Jo. Even with her best efforts, Tommy easily caught up with her and grabbed her into a bear-hug and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Put me down you big oaf," screamed Jo, as she kicked and pounded his shoulder.  
  
"Why should I?" he countered while grimacing from the impact of her abuse.  
  
"Cause those are the rules of the game."  
  
Behind them, from the blanket, laughter was heard louder than ever before.  
  
*******  
  
"Look at those pathetic Power punks." Lord Zedd glared down on the Earth.  
  
"And the little Power puke." Rita mused.  
  
Standing on the balcony of the moon palace, the two evil doers stared down at the heros of the Earth.  
  
"They are having to much of a relaxing day. Goldar, take some tengas and attack those Rangers and bring me the White Ranger's little sister."  
  
"Yes, master." Goldar growled as he disappeared with several Tengu Warriors'.  
  
Rita danced around behind Lord Zedd while screeching something about the Rangers and the day they'd push evil onto the Earth. Growing angry Zedd wheeled around and pointed his staff at her.  
  
"Will you be quiet?! I want to enjoy this. Soon we will have the White ranger eating out of our hands; He'll do anything to get his beloved sister back. It is time for Angel Grove to experience the Evil White Ranger. Hahaha!"  
  
*******  
  
"Go long!"   
  
Tommy waved Jo further back as to get her out of Adam's reach. With a quick move behind Adam's back she opened herself up for Tommy's pass. The White ranger reached back and heaved the ball into the air and was then tackled by his girlfriend as he watched it fly. Jo reached out and caught the ball, she ran toward the goal they had set. She had almost made it when her legs came off the ground. Rolling in the grass she found herself unable to breath.  
  
"Get off me, please?" Jo coughed.  
  
"Sorry, Jo." Adam nervously chuckled, as he pulled himself off the top of her after his skillful tackle.   
  
The team of Rocky and Kim came running up celebrating on their win while Adam helped Jo to her feet. Tommy and Billy, followed by Aisha, walked up to congratulate Jo on a play that, unfortunately, didn't work.   
  
"Hate to break up the party," growled Goldar, from behind the group.  
  
Gasping the group of hero's wheeled around to find Goldar standing with a group of Tengu warriors. Jumping in front of Jo, Tommy took his fighting stance.  
  
"What do you want you gold can?"  
  
"I've been sent to collect your sister, Ranger."  
  
From behind Tommy, Jo looked on confused as to how Tommy knew the gold, winged monster.  
  
"What does he mean 'ranger'?" Jo whispered toward Tommy.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Goldar pointed his sword at the group and yelled toward the birds behind him. "Attack!"  
  
Everyone jumped in front of Jo and took their stances. Tommy took his usual leader position. "Adam, stay with Jo. Everyone spread out."  
  
Jo watched horridly as her brother and his friends fought the monstrous birds. Although, Adam seemed to only fight any monster who happened to come toward her. As Adam fought one of the ugly, giant birds off another snuck up behind Jo and grabbed her around the middle. Her scream rung out across the cove. Adam jumped into the air and landed next to Jo and kicked the bird in the side which caused it to release Jo.  
  
"Tommy, we have to do something else. We have to!" Adam yelled.  
  
"We can't. We're bound by secrecy." Kim retorted.  
  
Tommy looked from Goldar and the Tengas toward Jo then finally to his wrist communicator. Reaching into his back pocket, Tommy pulled out his morpher. Bringing his communicator to his mouth, he pressed the button to call the Command Center.  
  
"Zordon, we got trouble. You gotta get Jo out of here."  
  
"Affirmative, Tommy." Zordon spoke.  
  
Pulling his morpher up he called for his power.  
  
"White Ranger Power!"  
  
The transformation was so quick, Jo missed the process. She looked on in awe as the following rangers morphed. As she caught a glimpse of her brother and his friends in colorful uniforms, a blinding white light surrounded her. She closed her eyes tightly and the ground disappeared from under her feet. Trying to open her eyes to find out where she was, her eyes began watering from rushing air flooding in. She closed her eyes quickly again and suddenly her feet hit a hard surface and her knees buckled. Picking herself off the floor she looked around and saw panel after panel of knobs, buttons and flashing lights.  
  
"Aiyiyiyi!"  
  
Jo turned to see Alpha Five standing behind her and a floating head in a tube behind the robot.  
  
"Where am I? And who are you? Where's Tommy?"  
  
*******  
  
"Damn those Rangers." growled Lord Zedd, as he watched the fight through his own viewing globe.  
  
Rita Repulsa tapped on Zedd's shoulder. "I have the perfect monster. With Zordon weakened the Ranger's powers won't be complete."  
  
"Send down Rito. He and Goldar will be able to tire the rangers. It'll give my monster time to grow!"  
  
Zedd screamed his command as he lifted his staff and sent a jolt of energy down to a rose bush that resided in the park, just around the corner from where the Rangers battled.  
  
*******  
  
"Aaaarrrrg!"  
  
Towering over the Rangers, Goldar and Rito growled and stomped down causing the Rangers to tumble onto the ground.   
  
"Let's call on the zords!" Tommy cried. "Ninja Falcon Zord, power up!"  
  
"Ninja Ape Zord, power up!" Rocky called.  
  
"Ninja Wolf Zord, power up!" Billy cried.  
  
"Ninja Crane Zord, power up!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Ninja Frog Zord, power up!" Adam called.  
  
"Ninja Bear Zord, power up!" Aisha yelled.   
  
"Ninja Mega Falcon Zord!" Tommy commanded, as each ranger arrived in the cockpit of their zords.  
  
Jumping into battle, the giant robotic Zord began punching and kicking at the two evil monster. As the Ranger's were about to attack the two a second time, the monsters double striked and sent the Mega Zord to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
"Ahh! What now?" Kim cried.  
  
"What's that?" Aisha questioned, as she pointed across the sky.  
  
Across the sky a giant purple zord flew toward them. As it flew, the wings elongated and tips of the wings turned into fingers; the tail elongated and separated down the middle and bent for feet; the beak opened and the head of the zord appeared.  
  
With a crash the zord landed on the ground in front of the Mega Falcon Zord. Turning the zord reached it's metallic feathered arm down and pulled the Mega Zord to it's feet.  
  
"Looks like you could use a hand." came a voice over the intercom. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own the Power Rangers. Wish I owned David Yost and Johnny Yong Busch. Hell, I wish I owned all the guys (David, Johnny, Steve and Jason). I do, however, own Jo and the Purple ranger.  
  
One Team, Two Olivers  
  
By: Lawrali & Faery23Dst  
  
Chapter Two  
  
With the flee of Goldar and Rito, after only one blast by the new Zord, the rangers returned to the Command Center dazed and confused. Landing from their teleportation, the rangers took their helmets off and looked toward the new ranger standing directly in the middle.  
  
"Rangers," Zordon began, but was quickly interrupted by Tommy.  
  
"Thank You," he outstretched his arm toward the unknown hero. "But more important, who are you?"  
  
"In time Tommy," Zordon regained the rangers attention. "After the recent battle with Ooze, my powers have not fully regenerated."  
  
The Rangers shifted and looked toward each other. They remembered a few weeks ago being in the command Center and bringing it and their leader back to life.  
  
"Before I continue, it is time to show your identity Purple Ranger."  
  
The Purple Ranger slowly lifted her hands to unlatch the helmet. Setting the helmet down beside the others', the ranger turned toward the group of heroes.  
  
"Jo?" Tommy questioned, with wide eyes.  
  
*******  
  
Her long black hair was tied back out of her face, her almond eyes were fiercely focused on the target. It had been so long and she was finally returning. Her friends were sure to be surprised. She could only imagine the looks on their faces, especially his. He was most important to her, they had been through lots together.  
  
"Hiyyya!"  
  
Spinning around, the back of her heel landed squarely in the chest of the dummy strapped to the tree. Grabbing a drink from her water bottle, she glanced at her watch. It was time for her to go. To return home where she belonged.  
  
A rustling leaves caused her to turn quickly, her arms up and eyes alert. Her eyes scanned quickly but were unable to see anything. The raspy breathing was the only indication that something was hiding in the bushes just in front of her. Slowly and carefully, with clenched fists, she proceeded toward the source of the noise.   
  
"Skreeeek!"  
  
From her feet a bird screeched and flew into the air. Throwing her hand up to her chest she desperately tried to slow her racing heart.  
  
"Damn bird," she sighed.  
  
Hands grabbed hers from behind as a blindfold was tied around her head. A gag was shoved into her mouth. The smell of decay filled her nose. A tickling sensation was felt along her arms and legs as they were bound. Her feet suddenly left the ground, she was being teleported. But to where and by whom?  
  
*******  
  
"Long before Jason, Zach, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly...before any of you were ever born, before Tommy became the green ranger out of Rita's hatred for all of mankind and good. Eight power coins were made; red, blue, pink, yellow, black, green, white, and purple."  
  
"Wait....purple??" A puzzled Adam looked closely at Zordon and at his teammates."Let me finish, Adam. After their creation, Rita stole the green coin and kept it in a poison which filled it with evil. The white coin was kept, here in the Command Center, in a room of light. The purple coin was also hidden"  
  
Tommy dropped his gaze from his leader and his eye line focused on Jo who was dressed in the purple uniform.  
  
"At first the Earth only needed five of the coins to protect it, then six. But with the destruction of the Green Power Coin the seventh coin, White, was brought into play. Now with the most evil and vial enemy on the loose, Earth has called upon the eighth and final coin."  
  
"But why?" Tommy questioned.  
  
"With my powers drained I'm afraid I don't have enough to keep you all protected in battle. This coin has powers even greater than my own. It will supply your powers while I regenerate."  
  
The rangers looked around at each other then finally down to the youngest Oliver.  
  
"Jo, you must understand that with this honor you are bound by a code of secrecy. Your identity is to remain a mystery. Your power, unlike the others, was made for you and you only. Years before were born, before your parents were born, you were chosen to harness these powers. They can never be handed over to any other ranger. You were made for the Phoenix and it was made for you. You will forever be the Purple Ranger, the power of the Phoenix."  
  
The other rangers stood awe stricken. The powers were hers forever? Would they be rangers forever? Again they team looked at the newest ranger. Their gazes filled with worry and acceptance. Zordon knew best and wouldn't do anything to harm any of them.   
  
*******  
  
"Brilliant," growled Zedd, as he gazed at the human in front of him.  
  
"She'll definitely take them by surprise. Zeddy, let's let her loose and watch the faces of those power pukes. They wouldn't want to hurt one of their own friends." cackled Rita.  
  
"My trust is temporarily restored in your capabilities, Rito."  
  
Rito looked pleased with himself. It had been his Tengu who had captured the girl. He had happened upon her and knew he'd receive points with Zedd.  
  
"Send her down. Let's see what they make of her now. And bring me that young Oliver."  
  
*******  
  
Sirens started blaring in the Command Center at the end of Zordon's speech. The rangers tensed up with each high pitched scream.   
  
"Rangers, Angel Grove is under attack. Something mysterious surrounds his evil. Go now and may the power protect you."  
  
"Right. Let's go guys. Back to action!"  
  
******  
  
"Rangers! Welcome to your demise! Oh look a new ranger," the hooded figure faced Jo. "I have been told to take you with me."  
  
"Think again," Adam commented.  
  
"Oh. Heroic black ranger. Protecting the little ranger." the figure commented.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Billy demanded.  
  
The hooded figure laughed, throwing her head back and doubling over.  
  
"Funny you should ask Blue Ranger."  
  
The figure raised it's hands to the hood it wore and brought it down then took off the coat it had been wearing. The rangers' guard dropped as they saw the identity of the culprit.   
  
"Trini?" Billy questioned, face falling.  
  
A/N: Be sure to save often when you write. One wrong click and your whole story can be wiped out. It took me an hour-and-a-half to rewrite three pages when I accidentally pressed the wrong button. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I checked and I still don't own the Rangers. I do, however, own Jo/Purple Ranger.  
  
One Team, Two Olivers  
  
By: Lawrali & Faery23Dst  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Yes, Blue Ranger. Rita thought I'd make a pleasant surprise."  
  
The Rangers could do nothing but look at her. None of them could understand what was   
  
going on. Trini was attacking Angel Grove? Why? This was her home as much as theirs. What   
  
could be going on? Something didn't seem right. Did Rita and Zedd really have something to do with  
  
this? What had they done to their Trini? The girl who was the brain's best friend; the girl  
  
who protected Billy during his geek days. These were only some of the questions that ran through  
  
every rangers mind.   
  
"Trini, why?" Rocky questioned.  
  
"Oh Rocky... Red Ranger," Trini's eyes grew wide when she recognized him.  
  
Trini began to circle the rangers keeping her eyes on the Red, Black, Yellow and Purple  
  
Rangers. Her eyes filled with envy and hatred. She stopped and stared now at the other three  
  
Ranger's. The ones who had been her friends. The ones she trusted with her life.   
  
"Come off it Rangers. Lord Zedd and Rita told me. You open your arms wide for these  
  
new rangers. What about me and Zach and Jason? We are you friends too, or was. You forget  
  
about us the moment they took the oath of the Rangers."  
  
"No, we didn't. You guys leaving, it hurt us all." Kim screamed at Trini. "But we still  
  
have a job to do and if it just happens to be with new rangers, there's nothing we can do about it.  
  
Zordon chose them just like he chose you!"  
  
"You lie! You chucked us out the door when we handed them our Power Coins."  
  
Trini pointed at the new rangers with crazed eyes. "You are thieves. Unworthy and  
  
second-hand.   
  
"I suspect Trini has been given a potion of some kind. A spell. Remember Tommy, you  
  
were in the same frame of mind." Billy concluded.  
  
Tommy looked toward his sister, who looked at Trini waiting for time to attack, and then  
  
to Adam.   
  
"Adam, take Jo to the Command Center. If Trini was sent to take Jo, we have to get her  
  
out of here."  
  
"But Tommy, I can help!" Jo screamed at her older brother.  
  
  
  
Adam came up to her side and spoke softly. "Not if she kidnaps you, you can't."  
  
Jo sighed and nodded. Adam stood beside her as the teleported away leaving the other  
  
four rangers.  
  
"Baby her, Rangers. I have plenty of time to fulfill my objective." Trini cried.  
  
*******  
  
Jo and Adam landed in the Command Center and removed their helmets. Turning to  
  
Zordon and Alpha, Adam quizzically inquired about Trini.  
  
"What's going on, Zordon? Why is Trini fighting us?"  
  
"It appears there is a powerful spell cast on our Trini. It seems that is nothing we can do."  
  
"She said that she had been sent to capture me. But Why me?" Jo questioned, looking  
  
over at Adam.  
  
"Your powers are exceptional. Zedd and Rita want those powers. With these powers they  
  
can destroy the entire universe starting with Earth." Zordon's voice boomed.  
  
"Great! I barely even became a Ranger and everyone hates me. Why me?"  
  
Adam tried to comfort the young ranger but just as he laid his hand on her shoulder the  
  
sirens, again, went off.  
  
"Adam, you must return to the Rangers. We must find a way to drive Trini away until we  
  
can find a way to distinguish the spell." Zordon spoke.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be back soon." Adam told Jo.  
  
"But I can help. I'm a Ranger too." Jo whined.  
  
"Promise me." Adam cried with worry.  
  
Jo looked at the Black Ranger. The look on his face harbored something other than  
  
friendly worry. Something deeper but Jo couldn't figure out what it was exactly.  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
"Thank you." Adam grabbed his helmet, grabbed her hand in his and squeezed slightly  
  
then teleported away.  
  
Jo watched helplessly through the viewing globe as her brother and his friends, her fellow  
  
Rangers, battled the former Yellow Ranger. She sighed inwardly and pulled her hands in front of  
  
her face and uncrossed her fingers.  
  
*******  
  
Trini flew into the air and her foot contacted with Kim's chest, sending her backwards  
  
and onto the ground.   
  
"Trin, stop this. We're your friends!" Kim pleaded.  
  
"You're not friends. Friends don't replace you when you leave."  
  
"We didn't replace you. They're new friends. Zordon chose them just as he chose you.  
  
When do we ever question him?" Billy countered.  
  
Trini growled her disapproval and attacked the Blue Ranger. Kicking his feet from under  
  
him she advanced on him.  
  
"You know, you're not a real Ranger, don't you? You're pathetic and useless. We always  
  
had to help you out. You always needed help during battles. Why Zordon chose you is a mystery  
  
to me."   
  
"You don't mean that!"  
  
"Oh but I do. You know it's true."  
  
"What about your fear of heights? I helped you get over that. And I had to protect you  
  
then when you were being attacked."   
  
With Trini's attention diverted, Billy got to his feet and took a fighting stance. In a quick  
  
instant, Billy somersaulted into the air, kicked her and knocked her to the ground. Trini's  
  
surprised eyes glared up at Billy.  
  
"But you don't know me anymore." Billy smiled lightly.  
  
*******  
  
"I can't take this anymore. They need my help." Jo paced back and forth in front of the  
  
globe.  
  
"Jo, you must not leave the Command Center. It would give Trini the chance to capture  
  
you." Zordon advised.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to help them. I'm a Ranger too and helping them is part of the  
  
job."  
  
  
  
"You're right. Be careful, Ranger, and may the power protect you."   
  
Picking up her helmet, Jo teleported back to help the others.   
  
*******  
  
Trini was suddenly pulled back away from Tommy, who was now under retaliation. Jo  
  
began her own battle with Trini. Trini tried repeatedly to get a locking hold on Jo.   
  
"Jo, what are you doing here?" Tommy called.  
  
"Looks like I'm saving you guys. "Jo called, as she cleared away from another attack.  
  
"Jo!" Adam called, running toward her.  
  
Trini grabbed her arm, which she threw up to block an attack. Twirling her around and  
  
locking her hold she laughed.  
  
"Catch ya later, Rangers!"   
  
A flashing yellow-white light engolfed the Rangers. Tommy hit the ground, as did Adam,  
  
pounding his fists feirously on the grass.  
  
"No... damn it, Jo!" Tommy called.  
  
A/N~ I want to thank Philip and jasonstoneface for their reviews. This chapter is for you two. Ideas   
  
and constructive critism is appreciated. Next chapter may take a little while. Gotta get with my   
  
co-writer and come up with ideas. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I still only own Jo and the Purple Ranger.  
  
One Team, Two Olivers  
  
By: Lawrali& Faery23Dst  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Why!" Tommy screamed, banging his fist on the min console.  
  
"Jo went to your aid knowing the cautions and circumstances. Alpha continues to locate  
  
her where-a-bouts. As of now, we have been unable to locate her." Zordon spoke.  
  
"Where-a-bouts? You know where she is!"  
  
"There is no evidence that she is at the moon castle, Tommy."   
  
"Bullsh-," Tommy began.  
  
"Tommy." Kimberly spoke gingerly.  
  
The five rangers looked at their leader. Each had head hanging low and tears threatening  
  
to fall. Adam even wiped away a falling tear so the others wouldn't see. He picked up his helmet  
  
and turned to the others, hoping his red eyes wouldn't give him away.  
  
"Billy, let's go to your lab and see if we can come up with something to get rid of the  
  
spell on Trini. Rocky, Aisha, you guys go back to the park and look around. Kim... take Tommy  
  
home. Alpha keep looking for Jo."  
  
Smirks broke out on the other rangers. They each fought to hold their laughter. Including  
  
Tommy, to a degree.  
  
"Who made you the leader?" Tommy countered.  
  
"And since when have you been so commanding?" Rocky joked.  
  
"I'm not going home."   
  
  
  
"Tommy and I will try and lure Trini back. Perhaps we can capture her then Billy and  
  
Adam will be able to reverse the spell."  
  
"Good thinking, Kim. Ok everyone, let's go Adam."  
  
With a flash of color the six rangers teleported out of the Command Center and to their  
  
respected places to work.  
  
*******  
  
"So how are we gonna lure Trini out?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Well it seems that anytime we do something alone it get's ruined." Kim smiled, raising  
  
her eyebrow.  
  
"Funny," Tommy said, as he bent down to kiss her. "Let's work on some katas."  
  
"Ok, which ones?"  
  
*******  
  
"So maybe if we can figure out what kinda of spell they put on her, maybe we can figure  
  
out what we can do."  
  
"What do you think they did to her?" Adam questioned.  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"You seem to know her more than any of us."  
  
This comment seemed to take Billy by surprise. He had hoped that no one had picked up  
  
on that. Trini had been his secret love for years. He tried to use the best friend cover up. When  
  
they had become rangers, she rescued him countless times.  
  
"She's my best friend."  
  
"Nothing more?" Adam quizzed with a friendly grin.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Other than Tommy, who has a reason, you seemed very upset that Jo was captured. Any  
  
reason why?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Ahh, right."  
  
"It's not that.."  
  
"Hey, I'm not passing judgment." Billy laughed.  
  
*******  
  
Zedd looked down on the park of Angel Grove and saw two rangers on one side and two  
  
others located at another part.   
  
"I can't wait any longer. Trini, take the Rosebud monster and attack those rangers. Today  
  
they will know defeat."  
  
Trini nodded and pointed at the monster, some puddy patrollers and the newest weapon.  
  
"Today is the day, master. Those Power Rangers won't know what hit them." laughed  
  
Trini.  
  
And with a flash they left the moon castle.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, well, well. What do I see here?"  
  
Tommy and Kim looked up to see Jo and Trini.   
  
"Jo!" Tommy yelled. "Jo, get away from her."  
  
"Why? Trini and I were just getting close." Jo smiled.  
  
"What?" Kim questioned, as Tommy called the others on his commicator.  
  
"You see Pink ranger, Jo now works with me. Say hello to the end of the world."  
  
In a flash Jo morphed and began fighting with Tommy while Trini started fighting with  
  
Kim. Across the park, Rosebud monster and the puddies attacked Rocky and Aisha. Suddenly  
  
across the park a monster towers over the Earth.  
  
"Kim, go to the others. I'll come when I can."  
  
"Right, Pink Ranger power!" Kim morphed quickly and ran into action with the other  
  
rangers.  
  
"Ninja Ape Zord!"  
  
"Ninja Wolf Zord!"  
  
"Ninja Crane Zord!"  
  
"Ninja Frog Zord!"  
  
"Ninja Bear Zord!"  
  
"Ninja Mega Zord, power up!" the team called.  
  
*******  
  
Tommy crashed into a bush, groaning he picked himself up.  
  
"Jo, stop this. I'm your brother!"  
  
"Brother? My brother? No, you're the maker of the shadow I live in."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I live in your shadow. Mom and Dad thrive on you. You know what it's like trying to  
  
live up to you. Mister Black Belt, Mister Popular, Mister Leader of the Power Rangers... What  
  
am I? I'll tell you who I am, I'm Tommy Oliver's little sister! That is all I am to this town."  
  
Tommy stood stunned. What was he suppose to say?   
  
"Tommy? Tommy, we need your help!" Kims voice rang out frantically from his wrist.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're being overpowered. We can't reach max power. Something's wrong!"  
  
Tommy looked up and saw a smiling Jo and Trini.   
  
"You don't get it, brother." Jo's voice was filled with sarcasm and venom. "There's no  
  
way you can out power us!"  
  
"But have fun trying. It'll make it easier to defeat you when you're weakened." Trini said.  
  
With that two flashes of light teleported Jo and Trini back to the moon castle.  
  
*******  
  
"Ninja Mega Falcon Zord!" Tommy cried as he arrived in the mountainous Zord.  
  
The Zord threw blow after blow onto the monster but still the power wasn't enough.  
  
"Power Sword!"   
  
After the destruction of the monster the celebration was brief. Suddenly the Zords  
  
disappeared and the ranger's were thrown to the ground, demorphed.  
  
"We get our power from her..." Billy remembered. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers or logos, however I do own the Purple Ranger and the character of Jo.  
  
One Team, Two Olivers  
  
By: Lawrali & Faery23Dst  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Zordon, it seems that our powers are being overridden with the disappearance of Jo." Billy commented.  
  
"Billy, can you put that in English for us non-genius'?" Rocky asked.  
  
Tommy seemed to realize, also, their dilemma. "We draw our powers from her now, remember? With the spell on her, her powers will be used for evil. Making ours incomplete."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
The four other ranger's looked toward Billy as if he had an answer.   
  
"Did you figure anything out?" Aisha asked, glancing at Adam.  
  
"No, we barely made it to Billy's garage when Tommy called us."  
  
Tommy stepped toward the viewing globe and started muttering to himself. "Maybe… maybe-"  
  
Alpha began pushing buttons and adjusting knobs when an alarm went off.  
  
"Trini's at the park. Alone." Tommy stated, as he continued looking in the globe. "Maybe if we can capture her, we can figure out what kind of spell she's under. Then she can lead us to Jo."  
  
"Zordon, could they be linked somehow? Trini was the one who took Jo. Could their evil be one… or something?" Billy questioned.  
  
Kim stepped toward Tommy placing her hand on his back and looking at Trini. "It makes sense."  
  
Suddenly Tommy turned and spoke to the others. His eyes glistened with anticipation. "This is what we're gonna do…"  
  
*******  
  
Tommy walked up to Trini, hands drawn up in surrender pose. He steps cautiously, knowing that she could be trying the same tactic that they now were. This was going to take communication, knowledge and strength; but most of all courage and will on Billy's part. He would be the one to make the capture. He had been right, she didn't know him anymore. He was different, more confident.  
  
"Trini, you win. Just give me back my sister. You can take me, instead!" Tommy declared.  
  
Tommy knew that since his escape Rita wanted him back. He knew that in some way he was their target. It was his sister they captured and corrupted. To his right, in the cover of trees and bushes, Kim lay hiding, watching, waiting for her cue. Her hands in front of her, left hand holding her communicator, finger hovering over the 'call' button.   
  
"You're right. We were bad friends. Hardly calling, barely writing. But admit it, you didn't call or write us very often either. What were we to think, huh? You three were off making new friends, too, you know. But we don't think that you replaced us! Why should you think that we replaced you? Huh? How does that make sense?"   
  
Trini's reaction was the one he was hoping for. Her thoughts were elsewhere, trying to remember. He remembered when he was under Rita's spell. He couldn't remember much either, only his hatred for the Power Rangers.  
  
"So come on, get it over with. Give us back, Jo! You don't want her powers! You want pure powers, one's that can't be taken away. Power's that have experience as well as youth. You don't want a measly bird. Take a Tiger!"  
  
Kim pushed the 'call' button when she heard the statement. It had been her cue to call Billy into action. She whispered a command and had barely released the button when a flash of blue, black and red filled the sky. Rocky and Adam grabbed Trini as Billy put a yellow-white glowing electricity cord around her, binding her arms to her side. Suddenly Tengas appeared and began attacking Tommy, Adam and Rocky. While the three were busy fighting, with the aid of Kim who came out of hiding, Billy used the opportunity to teleport back to the Command Center where Trini was instantly put in a holding cell in which he himself, along with Kim, had been held in when they were under one of Rita's spells.  
  
"Good work, Billy. Lord Zedd is not going to like this. Return to the others, he is bound to send down Goldar and Rito in his anger."  
  
Billy and Aisha teleported out of the Command Center and to the park where they instantly morphed.   
  
*******  
  
"No!" Zedd cried, banging his fist on the balcony. "They think they have outsmarted me? Goldar, get down there and show them the wrath of Lord Zedd!"  
  
"Yes, master."   
  
*******  
  
Finally, the six teleported back to the Command Center after sending Goldar back to the moon base. Now they had the task of freeing their friends.  
  
"Billy, have you come up with anything?" Kim questioned, as she witnessed Trini launch herself into the electrifying shield around her prison.  
  
Billy sighed and grimaced as he, too, witnessed the glowing sparks emitting off his friend. "We still haven't figured out what kind of spell it is."  
  
"Well anyway, we've weakened them. They only have one source now. But we still have to find a way to get her back." Tommy reasoned, coming up behind Billy and turning his attention to Zordon.  
  
"Maybe if we can find a way to get Trini back, it'll work on Jo, too. Like the same solution, or something." Kim tried.  
  
The six looked around at each other. Billy turned to look at Trini again. He had to find a way to get her back. There had to be something that would outdo Zedd's evil. "I'm going back to my lab. Maybe I can figure out something."   
  
"Want some help?" Tommy questioned, moving toward his wiser friend.  
  
"No, it's ok. I'm sure I can find something."   
  
Billy teleported out of the Command Center and into his lab. He began knocking over various books that lay on his desk, tapped a few keys on his computer and sat in a chair, throwing his head back. What could possibly be done?   
  
*******   
  
The others were gone when Billy teleported back to the Command Center. Even Zordon wasn't in his tube and Alpha was on stand-by. The only one in the place who was active was Trini who had long since given up trying to escape from her prison. She had been put under another spell by Zordon. She was asleep when he punch in security codes and disengaged the electric shock zone and stepped inside beside Trini.  
  
He could only think of one way to defeat evil. Billy bend down and kissed his sleeping angel. The one thing that defeated evil was love.  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile. I kinda got stuck on where I was going. I had thought of a battle with Jo being single but it would still be the same. Just like Trini, they would be reluctant to attack her. So I figured why do the same thing I did earlier and just get into the rest of the story. I believe I told you that this would be a rather long story. Spanning up to Countdown to Destruction. That was basically the point in which I stopped watching all the time. Never know though, I may get a wild hair and write a couple chapters of Jo coming back during various times in Ranger history. She is, after all, always a Ranger. Up next: the introduction of Kat! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See any previous chapter  
  
One Team, Two Olivers  
  
By: Lawrali   
  
Chapter Six  
  
She didn't recongize the place. The only thing in the room was a lone throne sitting in front of a balcany overlooking the Earth. On the balcany, two figures whom she'd never seen before. One was a tall being with red skin and a silver metal running over various areas of his body. He held a staff with a letter Z afixed to the top. The female being wore her white hair curled up in what looked like bull horns atop her head and a long flowing red-pink dress.  
  
Where am I? she thought, as she stood completely still.  
  
Next to her stood a winged monkey with gold armor. She recognized him alright. He was Goldar, the one who had tried to capture her in the park, before she'd become a Ranger. On the other side of her stood a skeletal monster with a helmet and sword. Half of his boney body was camoflauged while the other side was bare white. She'd only seen him once, during her first battle.   
  
"I can't wait any longer. Goldar! Take that Power brat's sister and get down there an finish the job." Zedd screamed, turning toward them.  
  
Jo stood absolutley still but inside her skin crawled with the vision of him. She didn't remember alot but could remember Trini saying something just before her mind went blank. Something about destroying the Rangers. Jo quickly decided to go with the flow until she could break away and back to her brother. She thought quickly. What would they expect me to say?   
  
She stepped forward slightly, trying her best to glare evily and bringing her hands up, her left hand massaging her right-handed fist. "Leave the White Ranger to me."  
  
It seemed to work, the creatures around her began to laugh and declare their victory over the Rangers. The smile that crept on her face was one of joy, they had bought it. However, the smile, to them, looked as if she was still purely evil and waiting for her revenge.  
  
Trini opened her eyes to see Billy pulling back from the kiss. His eyes grew wide when he noticed her awaken state. He stepped back suddenly, unsure if she was good or evil. She sat up slowly, staring at him. Billy turned quickly to exit the holding cell when he heard her soft voice.  
  
"Billy?"  
  
Billy turned and stared at her. She had now begun to stand slowly, staggering slightly, trying to steady her blurred vision.   
  
"Billy, what's going on? How did I get to the Command Center?"  
  
Billy laughed and felt like jumping up and down with excitement. It had worked, Trini was back. He pushed the call button on his communicator, hoping the other's were still awake.   
  
"Guys, come to the Command Center. Quick."  
  
Billy was helping Trini out of the holding cell when five streams of color appeared. An electric crackling announced Zordon's return to his energy tube and Alpha suddenly came alive again. Billy held onto Trini's hand and positioned his remaining hand squarely on her back aiding her toward the others.  
  
"Treen?" Kim questioned, apprehensively. "Are you... you?"  
  
"In the flesh." Trini said, gaining energy.  
  
Billy's face was glowing red as she turned to look at him but before she could open her mouth to question him the alarms began sounding. With a quick look up to their mentor the teens consulted the viewing globe as his wise, old voice rang out among them.  
  
"Rangers, Goldar, Rito and Jo are in the park. Use caution as you have all been weakened by Jo's evil state."  
  
The Rangers acknowledge their understanding and, with a glance to Trini, were off to the park to deal with Zedd's cronies.  
  
Jo stood with the henchmen waiting for her brother's arrival. Putty Patrollers were dancing around her as she quickly began thinking up a plan to let her brother know she was good again. Suddenly the evening sky broke out with color as the morphed Rangers appeared in front of them.   
  
"You've gone to far this time, Goldilocks!" screamed Tommy.  
  
"Ranger! Arrgh, it is time you met your match." Goldar replied, laying a nasty smelling hand on Jo's shoulder. "As you requested, the White Ranger."   
  
Jo smiled and stepped forward calmly as the putties ran past her into a battle with the rangers. She knew until she made it to her brother she had to make it appear as if she was still under whatever spell Zedd had put her under. As she calmly walked, eyes locked on Tommy, several of the rangers tried to get ahold of her. She quickly made eye contact, winked and knocked them to the ground.  
  
Goldar and Rito stood behind laughing and fighting with any ranger who'd made it into their vicinity. Many of the putties had been destroyed, leaving only a few, which Kim and Aisha were finishing off.  
  
"Jo! Stop this, I'm your brother!"   
  
Jo was enjoying playing with her brother's mind. She knew she shouldn't be but what other time would she actually see him with fear in his eyes. She kept on the show and was fighting with Tommy. Not at full-fight but enough for good show. Tommy blocked an attack from her and took hold of her arms.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Jo smiled a genuine smile and tripped him onto his back before bending low to his ear and whispering-  
  
"Those are the rules of the game." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See any previous chapter

Note: Ok, I reread the previous chapters and found a few mistakes. This story takes place after Ooze, which would mean that Tommy's powers had been taken away and was now a Falcon. Please disregard his comment on being a Tiger.

One Team, Two Olivers

By: Lawrali & Faery23Dst

Chapter Seven

"Phoenix power!"

With a flash Jo had morphed and standing over Tommy. To his surprise she held out her hand to help him up.

"Jo?"

"Come on, you wanna beat the snot out of those bucket brains or not?"

Tommy reached up and took her hand. Once on his feet, the brother-sister pair was racing toward their fellow rangers. Tommy withdrew Saba from his holster and leapt into the air. Saba made contact with Rito's shoulder and sent him flying backwards onto the ground.

"Bring 'em together!" shouted Rocky, as the rangers pulled out their weapons.

With the combined power of their weapons the strength sent Goldar, also, crashing to the ground. As he and Rito pulled themselves back to their feet, they came face to face with Jo. She brought her hands up to her chest in a circle, colored energy began bouncing around her circled hands until she threw the blast at the pair sending them, again, crashing to the ground several feet away.

Zedd slammed his fist on the balcony. Red energy cursing over his body displaying his anger.

"No!"

"Zeddy," whined Rita. "Those Power Brats stole my pet!"

A white light flashed behind them to announce the return of Rito and Goldar.

"You good-for-nothings..." Rita began but was interrupted by Zedd.

"Arg, those Power Ranger's only think they have won. I have a plan to overtake those Rangers once and for all. Goldar to the Dark Dimension!"

Zedd picked up his staff and walked out of the palace with Rito running after him pledging his ability to aid in any way.

"I'll show him... Want something done right? Never ask a man when a woman can do it!"

Her blonde hair hung loose, cascading down her shoulders. For a few hours Katherine had been walking the streets of Angel Grove; letting her feet guide her she ended up finding many places she thought of as teenage hangout's by the looks of the crowded parking areas and several laughing teens exiting and entering the buildings. She had to get out of the unfamiliar house after a disagreement with her father. She could not believe that her father would get transferred the summer before her Junior year. How was she to make friends before school was to start? Kat soon found herself in the park. Sitting under the cool of a shade tree Kat began to think of the friends she'd left behind. She started to think of her teammates. However, diving wasn't a part of her life anymore. After a humiliating dive that ended up knocking her unconscious she'd ended her diving career.

In front of her a sudden blinding white light erupted and if anyone had known she was there they would suddenly see her disappear without a trace. Kat found herself in the dark castle, however before she could run Rita lifted her staff and a blinding light hit Kat and enveloped her. As the light died down the only remainder was the red glow in her eyes.

"Now my little kitty, you will obey and serve. You will befriend the Power Rangers. Intertwine yourself into their close-knit group and then bring me the power coin of the Purple Ranger." Rita cackled.

The red glow ceased to glow in Kat's eyes and she nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, my queen."

With a flash, Kat was gone and Rita turned to watch her new pet in action. After all, overthrowing the Power Ranger's was originally her idea. She would show Lord Zedd who the real Queen of Evil was.

Kim and Jo walked through the door of Angel Grove Animal Shelter. Two days had passed since the Rangers had gotten Jo and Trini back. So far Zedd and Rita had been quiet which unnerved Jo slightly. Before she had become a ranger she had remembered an attack on the city almost every day. Zedd and Rita never gave up; they were determined to defeat the Rangers. Jo had decided that they now had a more difficult job on their hands. The one thing Jo and Tommy had both inherited from their mother was stubbornness.

"Aisha, we're here to pick you up." Kim announced, smiling.

"Yeah, we were thinking of going to the mall. Join us?" Jo questioned.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming. Let me just get my purse." Aisha said and retreated to the office.

Jo began looking around the small waiting area. Several posters on animal cruelty were hanging up along with those on the Shelter's hours, procedures and adoption rules. On the desk where Aisha had just been sitting was a book on diseases and first aid for animals. Jo realized she had never seen Aisha without some kind of animal book. She wondered if Aisha was thinking of a career in Veterinary Medicine. Aisha finally came out of the office, purse slung over her left shoulder. She stopped quickly to pick up the book and tuck it under her arm. At last the three girls left the Shelter and began their five-minute walk to the mall, just on the other side of the park.

"Has either of you heard from Billy in a couple days?" Aisha asked.

"Not Billy but Trini called me last night. Asking about him too. She said he's been acting strange since Friday." Kim was saying.

"Maybe Billy just didn't know how to react to Trini being evil. I'll tell you, my memory is kind of fuzzy when I try to think of-" Jo trailed off.

"Well I don't think you're a real ranger until you've been evil at least once. Right, Kim?"

Aisha and Kim started giggling. However, the particular event was troubling to Jo. Kim caught her serious gaze and stopped laughing, putting a hand around her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've all been brainwashed at one time or another. Even Tommy. Remember the Green Ranger? He started out evil."

"It doesn't mean that you're susceptible or anything. Unfortunately, it's just the way Zedd and Rita think they can win; by turning our friends against us." Aisha finished.

"It's not completely that. Zordon said that your powers were connected to mine. My powers were specifically designed for me and I would forever possess them. Well when I was evil, your powers weren't exactly up to par. I mean I've never been able to get my brother on his back. It only means that Zedd and Rita will always be after me. My powers, used against you, will drain yours until they can defeat you. That's what worries me."

As the three girls entered the park they were unaware of two glowing eyes following their every moves.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Jo and the plot. Well really I don't own much of the plot, but I do own some.

One Team, Two Olivers

By: Lawrali & Faery23Dst

Chapter Eight

A day had past since Jo's worried outpour of thinking. Billy had finally surfaced at Trini's house the night before and explained his reasoning of breaking the spell on her. He had been so nervous that he almost ran for cover before she could answer the door. The two had talked for hours and were currently enjoying a day together; catching up, shopping and lunch composed their first date.

_If you can really call it a date_, Billy thought to himself as Trini tried on another bikini.

Earlier in the day, on their way to Ernie's, Kim and Aisha had found a stray cat. Jo marveled at it as they walked in. The cat was quietly purring in Kim's arms, its eyes slightly closed.

"She's so beautiful." Jo commented, petting the soft white fur.

"She doesn't have a collar. Where'd you find her?" Adam questioned from behind Jo.

Twenty minutes later, after feeding and putting down fresh water, Kim and Aisha left their house to go meet their friends in the park.

Inside the bedroom, laying peacefully on Kim's bed, the cat's eyes suddenly glowed red before the full body of Katherine Hilliard transformed atop the bedspread.

"Hmmm," Kat purred, standing up and guiding herself around the room.

Scattered around the room were a variety of family photos. A high percentage of the photographs were of the six colorful friends. A couple photographs also included another young girl in purple. Kat looked closer at a photo on a nightstand (a photo of Kim and Tommy). She found herself staring at Tommy. Her gaze softened slightly before returning to empty, cold ones.

Ten minutes Kat got herself out of the house without attracting attention of Aisha's parents. Yesterday she had been invited to the lake with the group. As she came up to a small groove of trees, she could see the teens walking together toward the lake, suddenly Rita Repulsa was standing in front of the petite blonde.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Rita coaxed as Kat closed the small gap between them. "Now, my pet, I want you to gain their trust. Bring me the power coin of that purple brat. Then we can weaken the rangers' power's and gain access to the FalconZord."

Kat's eyes glowed red and she bowed her head slightly. "Yes, my Queen."

Rita cackled and disappeared with a red glow. Kat stood watching the group of friends carrying their backpacks down to the water's edge. She noticed that Tommy had his arm around Kim's shoulders while Billy had held of Trini's hand. The remainder of the Ranger's walked freely, talking excitedly of the days hopeful events. A day of swimming, hanging out and maybe a game of volleyball in the early afternoon.

"Kat!" Jo yelled beckoning her towards them.

Kat squinted against the sun and forced a smile onto her face as she waved her hand over her head in greeting. She walked toward them keeping her eyes on the youngest ranger and her empty hands closed on themselves.

"The Purple Power Coin. Take the coin. Destroy Jo; destroy the Rangers as a whole."

As she reached the small glove of trees that stood at the top of a small hill leading to the lake, Kat noticed that the lake had been a mutual hang out point for many people for the day. She stopped trying desperately to think of how she could get the coin away from the group with such a crowd of people. She quickly forced the smile back onto her face as Jo ran toward her.

"Hey, where's your suit? Aisha told you we were swimming, didn't she?"

"Oh, yes, she did. I just- Well, I don't swim." Kat stated matter-of-factly.

"No, come on. Everyone swims." Jo gently poked.

"I don't. I have a fear of the water."

Jo looked out to her friends to see them running into the water. But she saw one was missing. Adam was walking toward them with his towel draped around his neck and a smirk on his face.

"Hey, come on you two. Looks like we're missing all the fun."

Kat laughed as she saw the group. Kim, Aisha and Trini were sitting on the shoulders of Tommy, Rocky and Billy and they were trying to knock each other over. She felt an odd twinge in the pit of her stomach that urged her to go home and get her suit but it was quickly stamped away with the voice of Rita telling her to get the purple power coin.

"I don't swim but you two go ahead. I'll just sit under the tree with your stuff and watch."

"Are you sure? We don't want you to feel left out. I'm sure we can call the guys in for a game of volleyball or something." Adam said.

"No, go ahead. I don't feel left out. You invited me and that makes me think I'll find plenty friends here in Angel Grove." Kat smiled.

"Ok, but you gotta promise to play volleyball with us later. Ok?" Jo smiled.

Kat returned her smile and followed them to the tree. Jo and Adam threw their bags down with the others and put the towels on the bench.

"Come on, Adam." Jo cried, grabbing his hand and running for the sand.

"I'm getting an odd vibe from her. Maybe it's just being new but it's like she wants to hang out with us but then she hangs off by herself. Have you noticed?" Jo asked as the approached the water.

"It's probably just shyness from being the new kid. I know exactly how she feels. I went through the same thing when I came to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon." Adam gently spoke.

Jo smiled and ran out into the water. The others were busy splashing each other and wrestling to dunk one another. Jo turned to find Adam still standing at the water's edge watching her. Adam, like Billy, wore trunks and a wife-beater (in black, of course).

"Come on, I thought you wanted to swim."

Adam looked down at the water and stepped one foot in, hissed slightly and drew his foot back out as if it were fire.

"To cold. I think I'll just go back up and wait with Kat."

Jo came slightly closer to him, bent down and splashed water all over his front. "It's not that cold."

"Oh-ho." Adam recovered quickly and ran out into the water after Jo. She screamed and turned to run for the others, hoping for protection. Adam jumped at her knocking her down into the water. Once under the water, Jo took off swimming as fast as she could. When she surfaced, she noticed that she was about fifteen yards from her friends.

"Ahhh." Adam surfaced next to her, splashing water in her face. "Didn't think you were going to get away with that didja?"

"Ohh," Jo cried wiping water off her face. "And here I thought you were a nice guy."

"I'm the nicest there is... until you splash me with cold water."

Jo laughed and began walking for the shore. Adam followed behind her.

"Well, you deserved it."

"How's that?" Adam asked as they sat down under a tree on the shore.

Jo sat quietly for a moment, thinking. "I don't know, you just did."

The two laughed a little and a silence followed. Adam looked around, desperately trying to think of something to say and not stare at her for to long.

"You're bleeding."

Adam placed two fingers on Jo's right shoulder where a scrape was starting to bleed.

"Oh, yeah. I think I hit something when I went under the water." Jo said, looking at the small scrape.

Adam suddenly felt guilty. He had been the one to push her under water. He removed his shirt and wiped away the blood carefully, as to not make it hurt more. Then leaned close to blow on it, to help ease the pain and dry it off.

"How's that?" He asked looking up.

Jo just stared down at him. She was in shock. No one had ever done something like that. Unless it was her mother who had done the same thing when she was younger.

"It's nice." She whispered.

Adam continued to look at her, not breaking eye contact and barely blinking. He eased forward. He wasn't thinking; it was if his body had taken over. He never would try what he was doing on his own. He saw Jo's eyes close and lean toward him. His eyes closed unconsciously. He could feel her breath on his face. His nose slid along hers and-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The two jumped. Several screams followed the first. The two sat there blinking at each other. Their senses hit them like a freight train.

"Kat." Jo said.

The two rangers stood quickly and teleported back to their friends.


	9. Chapter Nine

One Team, Two Olivers

By: Lawrali & Faery23Dst

Note- I took the time to look up the actual transcript from the show of the Kat/Kim storyline. I've changed some lines and who says them (since this story has Jo and she isn't in the show). It had been along time since I'd seen the show and couldn't remember how much of it happened. This should be the only storyline that is gonna be very close to what happened in the show. The rest I'll do from memory or find a way to tweak it myself. This, however, was a pivotal time in the Rangers timeline and wanted to make sure it was accurate. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Nine

As she looked back out to the friends something was telling her to go out and join them. A tiny voice was urging her to go and have fun with her new friends but then it was quickly replaced with the voice of Rita giving her command to steal the Purple coin.

_No, I'm good. _Kat thought.

She looked around at the busy lake. Maybe she wouldn't have to do what was screaming in her head. With all these people around she wouldn't have to steal any of the coins. She looked back to the friends splashing and laughing in the surf.

Rita growled as she watched Kat at the lake from the moon castle. Why was she hesitating?

"Finster!" Rita screamed.

"Yes, my Queen." He said, popping out of nowhere.

"Send your best monster with some tengas down to the lake."

"But, my Queen, I have not a monster ready. The Rangers have exhausted my supply." Finster said, backing away slowly.

"Garrrrggh, Goldar! Get down there! Now!" Rita yelled.

"Yes, my Queen." Goldar vowed and he disappeared.

Kat continued to look around battling with the fight within her mind. The one voice, hers, was telling her to join the friends; the other voice, Rita's, was urging her to steal the coin.

She looked up as she heard people screaming. Teens and children and adults were running in every direction as large winged bird-men chased them. She looked down at the bags sitting on the table. She opened the first one and saw a coin sitting in it. She ran her fingers over it.

Adam and Jo ran out from the trees to see people running everywhere. They joined their friends at the seashore. The took their stances and looked out to the tengas who were chasing the bathers.

"Oh, man, what are they doing here?" Jo asked.

"Looks like they're cruisin' for a bruising'." Tommy quipped. "Ninjetti."

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Bear!"

"Ape!"

"Frog!"

"Falcon!"

"Phoenix!"

The seven friends stood in their colorful uniforms. They ran into the fighting with the tengas.

"You-hooo?" Rocky taunted to a small group. "Over here."

As the group ran toward him a small red flash moved him to a rock behind them. "To slow. I'm over here now."

"Oley!" Jo cried as she took the stance of a bull fighter. As the tengas charged at her she took it in turn to push them past her then turned on her heel and stomped a foot. "Toro! Toro!"

Kat watched the fighting with a smirk on her face. The rangers were going to lose this time. She returned her gaze to the coin still inside bag. She picked it up and held it in her hand. A smile grew on her face as she pocketed the coin and looked down at Aisha's bag.

_While I'm here,_ she thought and began to open it.

"Excuse me, miss." Kat jumped and turned to see two men standing behind her. One portly, the other stick-figure thin. "As Junior Officers it is our sworn duty to guide you to safety."

Kat looked down at the bag and then to the two men. She walked between them and away from the cove, the two officers following her in a quick hurry. They ran threw the park; Bulk and Skull quickly running in front of Kat. They turned to look back at the girl they'd saved only to find her missing.

"How did she-- where did she-- Whew! Must be the heat." Bulk said.

"Yea! The heat." Skull followed.

Kim was fighting a pair of tengas. She jumped up into the air just as they charged at her from either side causing them to bang into each other. She landed a foot away and suddenly faultered. Her vision blurred and she felt faint.

Kim groaned and shielded her face as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Tommy!"

Tommy was fighting two other tengas on top of a pier just behind Kim. "Hang on, Kimberly!"

He kicked one over the railing and swung the other in a circle before letting go, throwing him into the lake. He jumped off the pier and landed next to her. He battled off the tengas that were circling around her and then bent down to her.

The tengas started crowding together, retreating slowly. Kim was courageously leading the rangers toward them, chasing them off.

"We're outta here!"

The tengas vanished and the friends crowded around Kim. Her dizziness was starting to cloud her vision again and she covered her face again, willing the urge to throw up to go away.

"You ok?" Tommy asked Kim, after he'd demorphed.

"Yeah, I-I think so."

"Hey, where did Kat go?" Jo asked, looking around.

"I didn't see her." Adam said, panting slightly.

Kat stood in front of Zedd and Rita with the coin laying in her hand. Rita cackled as she approached Kat's outstretched hand and took the coin. She cackled again as she returned to her husbands side.

"Do you know what this is, Zeddy? My little kitty worked purrr-fectly!"

Zedd took the coin, kissed it and closed his fist around it. "With this we'll steal the Falconzord. Without it they're defenseless!"

The seven teens were sitting around the lake, trying to figure out what had just happened. Kim was covering her face trying to will away the headache that was forming. Chimes went off from the wrist communicators they each wore.

Adam, Aisha, Billy and Rocky joined Jo, Tommy and Kim at the tables to listen in.

"This is Tommy, go ahead."

"Rangers, Goldar and a group of tengas have been sent down to the park." Alpha cried.

"Not again." Jo moaned.

"Oh, man. Let's go guys." Tommy said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

The other rangers start to gather their own bags. Kim looks down to pick hers up and finds the pocket open. She reached inside of it and pulled out her morphed. Turning it over she sees that something is missing.

"Guys. My Power Coin is gone!"

The others turned to see a pink energy run the length of her left arm. She held it up to her face, scared.

"What's happening to me?"

Jo put her arm on Kim's shoulder to reassure her.

Billy activated his communicator. "Zordon, this is Billy."

"Yes, Billy." Zordon's voice rang out from the device.

"Kim's coin is missing and she seems to be losing energy."

"The only explaination is that her coin has landed in evil hands. She must be brought to the Command Center immediately."

"You guys take her. I'll handle Goldar." Tommy said, grasping Kim's hand before pulling out his morphed.

"It's Morphin' Time! White Ranger Power!"

The six friends stood before Zordon as the Command Center filled with a white light and Tommy materialized. He immediately moved closer to Kim and touch his hand to her arm.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I feel," she watched as more pink energy ran up her arm. "I fell strange."

"Rangers. As my powers recharge, the power in your coins are linked to your human energies. This is the reason for Kimberly's power drain. The only way to reverse the effects is to retrieve her power coin."

Kimberly moaned and then fainted into Tommy's arms. Aisha gasped and Jo squealed in concern. Adam instinctively put his arm around her.

"Kim? Kimberly!" Tommy coaxed.

"We have to get that coin back." Jo cried.

Tommy looked down at his unconscious girlfriend with concern etched across his face. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Kat was sitting in a tree on a high branch. In her hand was the photo she'd stolen of Tommy and Kimberly. She'd taken it out of the frame and let it fall to the ground. She stared at it, running her fingers over one half of it.

"Soon." She cooed and tore the picture in half.

She looked at the half of Tommy with a peaceful gaze. She tucked his picture into her pocket and then crumpled Kim's side into a little ball and then let it, too, fall to the ground.


	10. Chapter Ten

One Team, Two Olivers

By: Lawali

Notes: Thank you for the reviews. Yes, Kat was told to get the purple coin but I did mention that the lake was crowded. She really just needed to get a coin and get out of there. Someone told me that I needed more Adam/Jo romance. Trust me, there will soon be so much of it that you all will be begging me to stop it. Actually there will be some more romance in this chapter.

A few of the next chapters are going to be pretty much the same as the show. I want to get Kim/Kat storyline correct. I'm adding a little and subtracting a little. Plus I have to weave Jo into the mix and add in that romance I promised.

Chapter Ten

Tommy had placed Kimberly on a bed that Billy had caused to appear. Billy then got out a device and started scanning her. The pink energy continued to flow from Kimberly. Tommy held onto Kim's hand and was looking very upset.

"How is she?"

Billy finished scanning her and punched a few buttons and then shook his head, solemnly. "She's in deep sleep. But the loss of her power coin is weakening her extremely. If we don't get her coin back," He paused, putting the device down. "There won't be a pink ranger anymore."

Jo was standing back with the other rangers. They could only look helplessly at their unconscious friend.

"There's gotta be something we can do. We can't lose Kim." Jo said, leaning back into whoever was behind her.

Adam felt someone lean into him and his arms wrapped around the body of the petite brunette without his realizing it. As he looked down at the person in his arms he realized that it was Jo and released his hold on her hoping to pass it off as a hug to calm her.

"Alpha, begin a scan for an alternate power source capable of matching the Power Coin." Zordon ordered.

"Isn't that what my coin is for?" Jo asked, stepping away from Adam's warm embrace.

"Your coin is to enhance the powers in our coins while Zordon reenergizes. Without her coin, your powers can't help." Billy reminded her.

"Plus our Zords were damaged in the battle with Goldar. It's going to take time to repair them and get them back up." Adam said, joining Billy at the controls.

"How are we going to do that with Zedd in control of the Falcon Zord?" Rocky asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Jo started.

"We can't let Kim down." Tommy said, returning to her side and taking her hand once more.

"And she's counting on a bunch of losers." Zedd laughed from his perch in the Moon Castle.

Zedd turned and walked inside from the balcony grasping his staff as he spoke.

"Things are going just as planned. Kimberly's Power Coin has gained us access to the Falconzord and as soon as Finster finds a way to siphon the Purple Coin's power, we'll use it and the Power Coin to take control of all the Zords and use them to take over Angel Grove. All we need is seven pilots."

"Like the Rangers themselves?" Rito suggested.

"Yes, you imbecile, just like them."

"They'll never pilot those Zords by choice, Zeddy dear."

"And they won't. We'll use their precious Pink Ranger to encourage their cooperation." Zedd said, gleefully.

"Excellent. They'll destroy Angel Grove and then the world will bow to us!" Rita cackled.

Rito and Goldar voiced their approval with grunts of triumph.

Jo walked around the table quietly. Kim was still sleeping, her energy continued to drain. Alpha was tucked away in a corner in stand-by mode. Zordon was gone from his energy tube.

She paced back and forth in front of Kim. She knew the others wouldn't agree but she blamed herself for everything that was going on. She wasn't used to being the reason everyone was getting hurt. She stopped next to Kim and put her hand on her friend's arm.

"Don't worry, Kim. We're gonna fix it. I promise."

Jo looked up suddenly as the Center filled with light. She glanced down at Kim and then back up into the eyes of Adam.

"Had a feeling you'd be here." Adam said.

"Yea, well, I practically had to force Tommy to go home and get some rest. He'd been here since this afternoon. I finally forced him out about 10:30."

Adam looked down at his watch: quarter after twelve. He walked around the head of the table to join Jo's side. He looked down at Kim's unconscious form as more pink energy ran over her body.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No. She hasn't moved; not even her eyes."

"Her eyes?" Adam inquired.

"You know, REM sleep. Your eyes move under the eyelids. Hers have been totally still." Jo sighed.

Adam looked at her with concern he couldn't mask. He could tell that she was upset; of course, they all were. He glanced around to see that their mentor was absent and Alpha in sleep mode.

"Listen, uh, about what happened earlier. Um, at the lake." He laughed nervously and returned his gaze to Kim. "I wanted to apologize. I don't know how it happened…"

"Adam, nothing did happen." Jo reminded him.

He laughed nervously again and glanced at her quickly before looking down on their fallen friend once more. "Yea, well, I just wanted you to know that.. Um, there aren't any expectations."

"Expectations?" Jo questioned. She was looking straight at him, not as embarrassed as he was.

"Well, yea. I mean, apparently everyone knows that I like you and-"

"Whoa, wait. You like me?" Jo asked, desperately trying to hide the surprise in her tone.

"You couldn't tell?" Jo shook her head. "Oh, well, Billy said that everyone could tell. Anyway, I don't want you to feel that I have expectations. I mean, you know, earlier I almost kissed you and uh…"

Jo interrupted him by placing her hands on either side of his face and turning his head to make him look at her. She smiled at what she saw in his eyes.

"Adam, don't apologize." Jo paused. "I wanted you to kiss me."

She stood slightly on her tip toes and pulled him toward her. She closed her eyes just as her lips found his. Her hands released his face and wrapped around his neck and she felt his arms circle her waist.

Note: Ok, short chapter, I know. I just wanted to make sure none of you thought I forgot about this story. Hope you enjoyed the ending. Another slight cliffhanger.


End file.
